


A Bunny For You

by tentenny



Series: A drop of Dew (For A Very Thirsty Soul) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Series, Fluff, Johnten/Tenny, M/M, canon!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentenny/pseuds/tentenny
Summary: It's been months since Ten moved back to Korea from Thailand for his knee surgery recovery and he falls in love with Johnny a little more.





	A Bunny For You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't know how to survive this  
> johnten/tenny drought anymore.. So yeah,, this drabble series are  
> dedicated to our XXXX Couple.
> 
> Summary and Title is inspired by my thirsty self.

Finally getting through his so-called emotional phase, Ten find himself in one of the rookies practice room. Being here reminds him a lot of memories. Of how bad he really wants to debut. Of how everyday is a battle against his own self. And those memories he shares with - Johnny.  
"Ten!" Johnny called out when he entered the room, cheeks puffing as he smiles down at him. "Why are you still here?" 

Ten strokes the side of the latter's face when he finally reached him voice cheerful when he says, "We just finished our recording."

Ten hummed, amused on His boyfriend's excitement. Taking in the twinkle on the taller's eyes.

Who would have thought they're still together despite of everything that have happened? Ten is so much blessed it's Johnny, his caring best friend and loving boyfriend that he had fallen in love with.

"Let's go." Johnny take his hand into his, threading their fingers together.

"Where?" Ten rasps. But walks with him anyway. He can feel his face heats up when the new trainees look at their way and into their intertwined hands.

"Dorms. I'm going to make cinnamon rolls and.." Johnny trails off and give their hands a squeeze.

"Chocolate Cupcakes!" Ten beams voice bright and melodic as always.

"Sorry, I don't want a hyper bunny in my bed tonight. I'm making you Green Tea for your fast recovery." Johnny says and Ten purses his lips. He's been sugar deprived lately because of his recovery food diet, but oh well, he's confident he'll have his cupcakes tonight, Johnny can't resist him anyways.

It's when they're standing outside their dorm room as Johnny key in their passcode that he finally gives his boyfriend a kiss. "Can we skip the Celebration A and go to Celebration B?"

"If you'll be a good bunny, then, that can be arranged."

-

a/n  
gawd please someone tell SM we're suffering a tenny drought rn? It would be nice if Ten would be in Johnny's next JCC episode. T^T (but then again, they're not on the same unit so.... T^T)

And Johnny calling Ten, Bunny is my type of kink. So yeah.. ehehe

xoxo


End file.
